Jasper (By Water)
Jasper was made for Jarkie’s villain OC contest! :3 Appearance Jasper is a SilkWing-SeaWing hybrid. Like the stone, he has reds, oranges, and yellows all over his scales, with blue scales scattered here and there. He has bright, electric blue eyes, very similar to Peril’s, and is taller than normal for his age. His horns are a little more curved than usual, and slightly longer. He has an odd tail that he can’t create powerful waves in the water with. Long antennae that are golden with hints of blue at the tips. Before the incident, he was seen with a soft expression almost all the time. Jasper has gills that are barely visible, but have odd blue outlines around the scales that make them up. A few bioluminescent scales here and there. His SeaWing frill turns into SilkWing spikes near his back legs. Jasper wears a pair of spectacles, for his vision, which isn’t that bad, but everything is still kind of blurry. He has many scars all over his body, like the most visible one on his cheek. He is around nineteen in scavenger years. Personality (Before Seal’s Death) Jasper used to be a kind, soft dragon. He would love to study and try his best, no matter what others would tell him. He was bullied for quite a while as a dragonet, making him very quiet and nervous around others. Jasper wanted to make friends, but it was practically impossible when half of the school picked on him. So he stayed quiet, sitting in the back of the class, hoping he wouldn’t be called on. Until one day, when he had developed the ability of being able to convince anyone to do anything he wanted, although he didn’t let anyone know about this. But of course, this isn’t his backstory. I’ll get into that in a second. Jasper’s Backstory (From the age of one to today) Jasper and his family lived on the shoreside, near the SeaWings’ new palace. As a young little one year old dragonet, Jasper had started to study hard, even when all the other dragonets his age were playing and laughing. Jasper was filled with determination to graduate at the top of his class one day, and to get the best grades every year. His mother, Starfish, had started worrying about him, thinking he was getting too stressed. But his father, Copper, encouraged him and helped him. As Jasper grew, so did his intelligence, just as he’d wanted. Just as his father wanted. But Jasper ended up spending more time with the dragoness who lived next door with her two daughters. He loved playing with the two girls, and inviting them over. In fact, he’d invited all three of them over for tea before, and they bonded over their favorite scrolls and books (the books were brought over by the dragons that escaped from Pantala and the breath of evil). The first dragonet was a year younger than him, while the other was his age. Both were his best friends. As the years went by, dragons started to bully Jasper for studying too much. They made fun of him for wearing glasses, for anything they could, really. He’d even come home crying a few times. His two best friends, Dolphin and Seal, would be right by him as he sobbed, trying to comfort him. They’d explain what happened to Jasper’s parents, and they would make a complaint to the principal, who did nothing to stop it. Seal had started to develop feelings for her best friend. So one day, to make him feel better, she scared the bullies off, telling them to leave Jasper alone. And they did. In fact, some of them had approached Jasper the next year, to tell him they were sorry. Jasper smiled at them and nodded, forgiving them immediately. When they were nearing graduation, Seal had finally planned her confession to Jasper. Her feelings had grown more intense towards him. Jasper had also started to develop feelings for Seal. So when she told him, he nearly cried from happiness, picking her up and hugging her as tight as he could. When Jasper’s graduation came, Seal was a little sad. Yes, she had been a year younger than him, but he managed to get into an accelerated course, where he could graduate two years early. When they got home, Jasper’s parents had surprised him with a party. That was the happiest Jasper had ever been. Sadly, though, he wouldn’t be that happy ever again. Nothing much happened the next two years. But in the third year, as Jasper was happily working at his job, Seal graduated. Dolphin and Jasper threw a party for her, having already graduated beforehand. And then Jasper asked her to marry him. She accepted, of course, and began to plan. Three years later, the day before their wedding rehearsal, Seal had told Jasper she was with egg. He was happy. But that night, disaster struck. Jasper woke up to Seal, dead. He was furious. So very angry. He had vowed to find the killer and make them suffer much more than Seal had when she’d died. He wanted revenge for his fiancée and his future dragonet. Even when Jasper caught the murderer, he didn’t quit. Jasper realized that he liked murdering, he liked to see the terror on others’ faces as he slit their throats. And he laughed. He’d always laugh every time he killed someone. Nobody ever caught him, though. He was impossible to catch. With a brain as large as his, and a million ideas flowing out of his mind every minute, it wasn’t hard for him to evade being caught.. especially when nobody knows what he looks like, and he’s smart enough to kill anyone who’s seen him killing. His family began to worry for Jasper. And Dolphin did, too. But he shoved them all away, growling that he was fine. So he wasn’t ready when he lost his parents to a hurricane. Or his best friend to a battle between two of the tribes. Jasper was stricken with grief for all of them. The day Dolphin died, he’d vowed to take over all the tribes. He would be the ruler they’d needed, and a little animus magic would help with that. So Jasper hired a dragon to kidnap the SeaWing queen’s next egg, in hopes of them being an animus. And he was very lucky when it was one. Jasper helped the little dragonet grow, caring for him the way he’d cared for Seal, and the way he would’ve cared for his own dragonet that was lost to the murderer months ago. Jasper is still teaching the young dragonet, and is rising up to power slowly. He successfully infiltrated the SeaWing palace, drove the queen and every member of her family but one insane, making them kill one another, and he successfully gained the trust of the last princess, Shoreside. Jasper had SeaFoam cast a spell that would make Shoreside pass the kingdom on to him when she died, and the citizens would love him, not knowing they were magicked into loving him. He is now using this tactic on the NightWings. So far, he’d gotten three sisters to tear one another apart, leaving the queen in a horrible state, and the last princess depressed. Jasper would always come to her, telling her it would be okay, and that he was there for her. But he wouldn’t be when he had SeaFoam enchant a dragon to kill her. Jasper’s Plan Jasper was very ready to start his plan. When it worked, he’d set up an arena like Scarlet’s, and watch others fight, while ruling. The queens that ruled were lousy and most of them only cared for themselves. So when SeaFoam was old enough, Jasper would have him activate a spell he had SeaFoam cast long ago. It would work. Dragons would immediately trust him, and the queens would willingly hand their crowns to him. Of course, he had to take over two of the ten tribes first. So he would. He’d drive the queens and their families to insanity, where they would kill one another, leaving one daughter from each tribe, and snaking his way under their scales, making them depend on him, and adore him. Jasper had done this with the SeaWings, and is working on doing the same thing to the NightWings. Jasper’s Personality (After Seal’s Death) When Seal died, Jasper change. He changed from a kind, sweet dragon to an angry, tired dragon who didn’t care for others, one who hated everyone. He kept his abilities to convince dragons easily, but he couldn’t accept the fact that Seal was dead. He wouldn’t. He never did. Jasper had started to snap at people for no reason, and act very cold towards them. He often did this, which led to him losing all his friends he’d had before. The only dragon he shows any kindness to is his adopted son, SeaFoam. Jasper refuses to pay anyone else any attention. In his mind, SeaFoam was his masterpiece, perfect in every way. He has been trained since hatching, to kill. Jasper thought SeaFoam was the most perfect little assassin he could ask for. SeaFoam actually did not know what he was doing was bad. All he saw was a future where his father ruled. But Jasper saw revenge on all the tribes, and everyone who had ever done bad things to him or the ones he loved. __FORCETOC__ Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:SilkWings Category:SeaWings Category:Males